forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Proffit
Proffit was a monstrous two-headed troll that united a huge force of trolls and bog blokes in the Trollmoors in the 14 century DR. Description The large and ugly troll, though he did not speak much, communicated with both heads, one often finishing a sentence for the other, or both speaking together. Apparently, he smelled like rothé dung in tepid water. Relationships Proffit gained the respect of leaders around northwest Faerûn, including Obould Many-Arrows. Rannek, a Rider of Nesmé, was driven from his home when the trolls invaded, and almost everyone he knew was killed. From then on, he swore Proffit and his trolls as his enemies. History Rise to Power Circa 1370 DR, Proffit established his role as a leader, when he bound the trolls and bog blokes of the Trollmoors in the largest number ever known. March against Nesmé During the time that Obould Many-Arrows declared war on the Battlehammers of Mithral Hall, Proffit commanded his minions to drive the human inhabitants out of Nesmé, and was successful. Many humans were killed, and several became refugees. Obould was impressed with the progress Proffit's legions had made, and suggested that the troll's army should raid the dwarven tunnels of Mithral Hall. That way, the war could continue on all fronts, and would not provoke Alustriel Silverhand of Silverymoon, as surely a war out in the open would. Obould and Gerti Orelsdottr, who led the frost giants of the area, met with Proffit and his forces. Together, they planned the next stages of attack, after the initial assault of the eastern gate of Mithral Hall. The task was split up between the three major forces, so Proffit led his trolls through the Upperdark, whilst the others assaulted on the surface. Proffit was assigned two drow guides, Tos'un Armgo and Kaer'lic Suun Wett. His drow guides thought to tell him that he was being used by the orc king, but instead, convinced him to chase the Nesmian refugees and a potential dwarven countercharge. Alustriel Repels the Trolls Later, Proffit's army struck against the dwarves, killing many, such as General Dagna Waybeard and Bonnerbas Ironcap. When Galen Firth, Rannek, and another dwarven contingent tried to reclaim and defend Nesmé, they were again overwhelmed by the monstrous army of Proffit. In a turn of events, the Silver Guard, led by Lady Alustriel herself, swarmed the attacking creatures. The trolls were overwhelmed and driven back to the Trollmoors, but Proffit appeared to elude the defenders of Nesmé. His fate remained unknown. In Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone, around 1373 DR, a band of trolls was still active in the area, and marched against Mithral Hall. Rannek, who was defending the halls with Drizzt, Illius, and Zhai, fought off much of the assaulting force. Rannek, however, recognized the king of the troll clan, a single-headed beast, and slew him. There are a few explanations for the potential relationship with Proffit. Firstly, the troll clan could have no relation with Proffit, though this would show that Proffit had lost dominance in an area he once controlled. Another suggestion is that this troll was actually Proffit, but was designed with a single head (for convenience or an oversight)—this would explain why Rannek recognized him and slew him "for Nesmé". Proffit may also have been killed during the assault from Alustriel's army, though this is extremely unlikely as he was mentioned to have eluded the defenders. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Novels * The Lone Drow * The Two Swords * The Orc King ;Video games * Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone References Category:Trolls Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Evermoors Category:Inhabitants of Luruar